Wukong (@SunWukong MVRP)
"The One and Only - Monkey King. And the best chef in the Wuju Temple." -- description from @SunWukong_MVRP Sun Wukong is a playable champion in League of Legends. He also appears in Dota 2 verse as the Monkey King. Wukong is created for Twitter RP purpose and he is currently the chef of the Wuju Temple of Ionia. Being recognized as one of the best Vastayans among Runeterra, Wukong is being described as a "talkative, annoying monkey yet a caring and helpful creature". Detailed Information Birthplace: Flowers and Fruit Mountain, the Ancients. Resides in: The Wuju Temple, Ionia, Runeterra. Occupation: Traveller, Fighter, Carry Titles: Monkey King, Master of Mischief, The Great Sage Personalities and Traits General #Wukong is a friendly but talkative monkey. Sometimes he can be childish but sometimes he’s a wise monkey. #He can freely switch among the three forms in and out of Runeterra. #He always offers free popcorn upon every drama. #Wukong loves cooking. Upon arriving at Runeterra, Wukong was being taught by Xayah, an Ionian resident and eventually his cooking skills are at par. #His favorite cooking dish is ramen, as he serves Akali frequently and even taught her how to cook one. #His favorite weapon is Monkey King Bar as he brought the weapon from the Ancients to the Runeterra. #He practices Buddhism. #Wukong is a multilingual creature as, other than English, he speaks Mandarin (in extend to Chinese dialects such as Hakka and Cantonese), Malay and Japanese. Monkey Form This refers to Wuju Master and the Great Sage. Both possess similar personalities with the exception of appearances. # He likes bananas. # Wukong commented that his monkey body is sacred and therefore he forbids himself to have intercourse with anyone as a monkey. Human Form This refers to Godrose. Noted that his personality changed drastically compared to the monkey counterpart. # He swears a lot when he is getting annoyed. # His favorite word is "scum", and often calls that to anyone who annoys him. # Wukong can be lewd in this form, throwing sexual hints to his partner(s). He commented that unlike his monkey form, he allows himself to "get down and dirty with someone as Godrose". Lore Background Information Once a dominant king in the Ancients. He spent 500 years being buried under the Five Finger Mountain as a punishment of trolling at the heaven where Gods including Zeus living, before being rescued by a monk. Since then, he followed the monk to the Journey to the West, in order to get the ultimate knowledge of the Buddhism. Once his mission was complete, he spent the next decade as a wanderer, yielding his Monkey King Bar and riding a cloud to travel across the Ancients, making friends with the ladies and fighting with other heroes. He even had a row with the spider by the name of Arachnia. Then, his life changed when he traveled towards the Meta Barrier. “Everyone can relax… The Monkey King has arrived.” He announced his presence into Runeterra. Now residing in the Wuju Temple of Ionia, he has his furs and face slightly altered, but he retains his playful and talkative attitude. And he is famous among the Runeterra residents as he always brings items from the Ancients, providing the fact that he always transverse between the Ancients and Runeterra. Flirts with ladies especially Ahri the nine-tail fox, but he is still a beyond-500-year-old virgin. He loves to watch drama happening between the champions as the champions are more active compared to the heroes, so he would bring the popcorn along with him. Rumor says that he has an infinite supply of popcorn. Breaking the Meta Barrier Wukong identified himself as a Vastayan but in reality, he was not from Ionia. He was born in a place that he referred as the Ancients. And while in the middle of the journey after he parted ways with Zhu Bajie, Sha Wujing and Tang the Monk, Wukong didn't realize that he was travelling along with his cloud, so fast that he missed the landmass of the Ancients. He was now hovering above the sea with Dark Reef resides way below the surface, and the color of the sea changed gradually from the very dark blue to a rather light blue. And then, he could feel the shock-wave around him. "What on earth… was that…" Now he was at the end of the gradient of the colour, Wukong decided to make a U-turn to investigate the source of the shock-wave further. He would slow down in the process until he could feel the shock-wave again, but this time it was weaker compared to the first time he experienced. The monkey waved his hand gently, and he could feel the slight pressure he was pressing against. "Is that the invisible wall or something? Yes, it is. What if I make a turn back and continue heading north? Is there another landmass right there?" And he did so. Continued travelling north for an hour, he soon found himself hovering on the top of a landmass. A very different landmass compared to how he looked at the landmass of the Ancients. Wukong decided to decelerate his cloud, exploring the landmass carefully. First the sands, then the city halls, and finally he stopped by a temple on one of the islands. Making his informal entrance by jumping off the clouds before dismissing his personal transport, Wukong walked into the temple while yielding his Monkey King Bar. And, he saw a masked local who was training with himself with a sword. The masked man knew his presence immediately and dashed towards the monkey, resting his sword beside the monkey's neck. The masked man demanded the monkey's name but Wukong asked about his current locations without answering the man's question. Dissatisfied with the answer, the masked man had his sword on the Monkey King's neck. In response, Wukong answered something sarcastic that caught the man off guard despite of his dangerous situation, provide the fact that Wukong has fought countless number of creatures and monsters before. The man gave up, before introducing himself as Yi. And Wukong introduced himself as well, thinking about everyone in the world know about his alias. To his surprise, Master Yi did not know him at all, and the mention of the name Runeterra caught Wukong in surprise even more. And no one in Master Yi's land ever heard of the Ancients. Wukong walked around the temple to inspect the environment, including the trees, the flowers and the landmass. And he investigated the fonts written on the signboards being hung on one big arch of the temple, which was being translated as Wuju. Yes, those are not found while he was travelling across the Ancients, and he had no clue about the writings. Wukong even wondered if anyone traveled or explored way beyond Runeterra, but he got a negative answer. Wukong couldn't believe what he had just heard. He assumed that technologies at Runeterra are far more advanced compared to the Ancients, but his jaws dropped when Yi said the technologies weren't advanced enough to explore anywhere beyond the landmass of Runeterra. If Yi was right, no one from the Ancients would go beyond the gradient. He knew Kunkka tried but his ship was destroyed by Leviathan in the midst of thunderstorm before he could reach the said gradient. Apparently, Wukong achieved the feat. The first hero to land onto Runeterra. The Death, and the Reincarnation of the King Wukong, in fact, is an immortal creature. But, any creatures in the world had to go through life and death, and he had no escape from the fact. The reason of his death is simple yet foolish - he met Ahri and fell in love in her, but she didn't tell him the fact that she was engaged to Vladimir. By the time he discovered the fact, it was too late. He was being stabbed 37 times until the internal organs of his monkey body was brutally destroyed. He was pronounced dead on the spot. After spending several hours wandering as an undead Underworld Wukong, his summoner confronted him in person. Wukong was confused, sad and angry because he had lost his immortality status as he was being stabbed by another immortal. But, his loss had been nullified. Instead of reviving him into either monkey form, the summoner guided him into a ritual named Reincarnation. Wukong was granted a new body, by the code name of Godrose. One part of Wukong's body was being stored inside the chamber. His summoner extracted part of his memory, specifically his human form from April Fool joke. And Wukong's immortality helps regenerating the body too. But the reincarnation comes with one consequence -- selective amnesia. He could remember some of his friends, but forgot the others, including his time with girl named Ahri. Trying to remember everything back, Wukong traveled around to find as many memories as possible. Eventually, he started remembered everything, although the migraine struck him constantly. He's feeling better now. For now, he had recovered almost every piece of his memory puzzle. What makes thing better is that he had reconciled with Ahri. He even forgave Vladimir secretly despite the vampire was responsible for his death. And Wukong had his monkey body returned 10 days after his first reincarnation, returning to a normal monkey life in the Wuju Temple. The reason behind Wukong got back his monkey form successfully 10 days after his reincarnation was all behind one vixen. Ahri. Alternative Universes Battle Academia Character Reference: Sun Wukong from RWBY In this case, Wukong registered himself as a student in the Battle Academia. But, as he registered himself as an overaged student, he was being offered as a culinary student instead. The People's Emperor As Wukong battled with the cyborg Azir who went berserk, Wukong got himself killed and thus reincarnating himself for the second time. Now, as in Godrose status, Wukong was desperate to bring Azir back from being controlled by the artificial intelligence. As Shurima was left without a supreme leader like Azir, Wukong voluntarily sat on the Shurima throne without anyone's knowing. But, that's when the troubles started. Subject 7.00 Character Reference: Lancer Stratus Wukong (League of Legends) Wukong was building himself a cyborg secretly underneath the Wuju Temple, and eventually he made one and created an artificial intelligence and he named the AI as Tango. Trivia * The designation of Wukong is based on several existing characters across multiple fandoms. ** The Wuju Master form is adapted from League of Legends. ** The Great Sage form is adapted from Dota 2, another popular MOBA-genre game. The Monkey King has been added since patch 7.00 after Wukong has been introduced to other MOBA games (Smite, Vainglory, Mobile Legends, etc). ** Godrose is a character reference to the same name (嘉德罗斯 in Mandarin), from a Chinese popular manga / anime named Aotu World (凹凸世界). * Sun Wukong is based on the character of the same name in Chinese mythological story titled Journey to the West. ** Wukong's official lore in League of Legends has no resemblance to the story. However, his official lore in Dota 2 has made some references to the Journey to the West. Category:Male champion Category:Multiverse champion Category:Crossover Characters Category:Characters from Other Verses Category:Ionia Category:Vastaya